lovers story
by sarahdiamond
Summary: misaki and takumi
1. Chapter 1

The story of the two lovers

Once upon a time there were two neighboring countries the one on the left is the kingdom of diamtre, the other the kingdom of boldnia. They both were beautiful kingdom with a nice country on each side, but then war broke out from another country and as it turns the queen of diamtre and boldnia were pregnant with the royal heirs to the throne. Their name known as takumi Usui and

Misaki the heir to the throne in diamtre, and usui the heir to the throne in boldnia.

Here's the bad news misaki was born right after usui which means that he was born safely but not misaki she was almost captured by the enemy but one of the servants were able to get her safely away from the war and give her to a nice couple in the wood with a cottage. The nice couple took her in for about 15 years.

(ok let me just get to the story ok?)

August 5th

"MOM! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WAKE ME UP AT 7:00!"- hi my name is misaki Ayuzawa I'm currently living with my mom and dad.- "sorry dear I forgot about that, hurry up or you will be late for the big sale today". When misaki woke up she bulleted out of bed (made of straw and animal skins) brushed her teeth and ate break fast like there was no tomorrow then ran out side to the town square as she was running she looked around the outside of the cottage she lived in. " I wish it was more…colorful". And with that she started running towards the woods to get to town, as she was walking she noticed that she forgot her basket at home " dang it! now I got to go back"! she stopped and started running towards the cottage. As she was… SHE FELL TO INTO THE LAKE.

Hi I hope u liked this chapter I will make a new one real soon maybe on Wednesday or Thursday.

**Misaki: WAIT WHAT HAPPENS TO ME! CAN U TELL PLEASE! I GOTTA GET TO THE BIG SALE TODAY!**

**ME: DON'T WORRY THERE IS GOIN TO BE SOMEONE TO SAVE U. THAT ALL THE INFO I CAN TELL YOU FOR NOW.**

**MISAKI: YOU HAVE TO TO BE KIDDING ME…**


	2. Chapter 2

Previously: as she was walking to the cottage… SHE FELL INTO THE LAKE.

" Oh shoot I'm falling! - The lake is right behind me OH NO!" misaki fell into the lake, knowing she can't swim she thought she would die. But then this shady figure appeared out of know and started pulling misaki out of the lake with one hand.

" **Cough, cough**, after those few cough she passed out. **1 HOUR LATER**, she woke up to see two emerald eyes looking at her with concern and beautiful blonde hair shimmering in the sun. " Are you ok? Asked the person who saved misaki, " I think so" said misaki. " My name is takumi usui, what's yours? " my name is misaki Ayuzawa, nice to meet you" when misaki had been able to completely open her eyes she thought she saw a prince because this guy looks a lot like it! Misaki instantly blushed a beet red color, " what wrong" asked takumi " it look like you like with you blushing like that". Misaki replied quickly "w-wh-what are you t-talking about I'm not interested in men, but wait you a boy! Wait sorry I sound like a idiot…

takumi put his finger to her lips then took off his finger and kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time: takumi put his finger to her lip took it off and kissed her…**

**Chapter three**

"**What was that for!" yelled misaki " I just wanted to kiss you, you looked cute when you were blushing like crazy" "**_**THAT DOES NOT MEEN YOU KISS ME, WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" takumi just stared at her making her blush beet red, " what's your name again?" " **_Misaki Ayuzawa, what yours again. " takumi usui" and with that he walked away.

_*Takumi's thought:_

_So, she does not know who she is does she.. idiot I have to see her again…_

Misaki started going to the cottage and then forgot what she was going to get " dang it! You've got to be kidding me! " I'll just go to the sale anyway and carry the stuff or whatever" as she was walking toward she turned around and saw takumi walking away she started to blush a little and walked away also…

**Next day:**

Takumi came back to the castle only to see his father in a carriage that was not ordinary, takumi's widened when he realized what was happening. His mother came out crying hysterically and some maid were trying to comfort her, but she then fell to the floor and saw takumi and she said " **HE'S GONE!" **while crying.


	4. Chapter 4

Takumi stood at the entrance of the castle ( his home) his eyes were wide opened. His father had died, no this could not be happing he thought who would take the throne? He hated being a prince but know he knew that he would soon be the king of boldnia.

" no..no this is not happening" he started running to his mother who was crying hysterically on the grass with maids trying to keep her up from falling.

"mom! Mom! It's ok" he said " *sniff *sniff what are you talking about! Your father just died! You're crying too!" he had just realized that he was indeed crying without knowing. -

misaki was just taking a walk around the forest when she started humming to a tune that she remembered when she was a kid. It goes like: child please don't cry your going to be safe in my arms, please don't cry my little child. (Ok try singing that song while misaki is surrounded by fire in your mind.) Send you down the river where you will be safe. Hope that you will find your home back again… Lost princess. Something struck misaki's mind. "lost princess… where have I heard that before?... CRAP! WAIT THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! WAIT A MINUTE!" at this rate a squirrel was going to think she was crazy going and running everywhere in the forest. She heard a crack; quickly she turned around to see a crying boy with blonde hair. She instantly thought "takumi" she rushed over to the tree he was lying at. "Takumi? What's wrong what are you doing here again today?" he turned his head to see misaki clearly, " misaki there is something that you need to know." "What is it." Takumi stood up from the tree and looked deeply into her honey amber eyes and said " you. You're the lost princess. You did not know it before but know I'm telling you." Misaki's eyes opened, she fell to the ground. She completely passed out. "MISAKI!" takumi picked her up "where is her home?" he felt hot around his shoulder where misaki's head was " so, she has a fever" he turned around only to see a brown haired boy with short kakis and a blue shirt. He asked in an annoyed tone " WHAT DID YOU DO TO MISAKI! YOU BASTERD!" takumi was about to say something but then misaki woke up saying "huh? Where am I? Wait why am I in takumi's arms! Why is hinata here?" " So your name is hinata is it? Just asking but what are you to misaki?" He stumble back for a minute thinking who was this guy? Why is he so close to misaki?. Hinata answered "I'm-I'm her BOYFRIEND!


	5. Chapter 5

SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE PEEPS THAT WANTED TO READ THIS I'LL TRY TO MAKE THIS A LONG CHAPTER.

Misaki's eye's widened, what the heck did he just say?

Takumi put misaki down and looked into her eyes and said, "misaki ayuzawa, I need you to come with me."

Takumi grabbed her arm, his grip was tight after hearing what hinata said. Hinata followed the both of but takumi gave him a warning look that would make your blood go cold.

Misaki stopped dead in her tracks, why was she in front of a castle?

Takumi smiled, "misaki ayuzawa, this is my home." He pointed at the castle. Misaki's look looked dumb-founded, " if this is your house, why am I here?" "first off you have a fever second off, my mom needs to know about you. Misaki's eyes widened, "wait!, wasn't there a war between the two countries-" misaki asked, "not anymore, there was a peace treaty, I was 10 at the time."

Takumi opened the gates seeing maids and servants lined up to welcome "usui –sama"

He asked one of the servants to get a cold towel, and a comfy chair for the guest(he may have lighty slipped to the servant that she is royalty…) the servant nodded an speed walked to the bath room fo the cold towel.

The servant came back with a nice cold towel, and a comfy chair. Takumi told misaki to sit down and hold the towel on her head. " ok keep the towel on your head until you cooled down.

Misaki nodded her head.

1 hour later

Misaki had fallen asleep on the chair, takumi put a blanket over her and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back." He whispered, just as he was leaving he heard her say "takumi" he smiled with a blush.

He walked upstairs to the throne room where his mother was. "mother.." his mother noticed him walk in. she gave him a big smile, which made takumi frown, "hello takumi what's wrong?" "mother, I sound but I think I found the lost princess of the neighboring county." Takumi's mother's eyes widened. "w-what are you talking about the lost princess died a long time ago." "no she's down stairs right now. Taking a nap.

His mother blasted out of her chair and went blazing down the stairs so fast she almost tripped. When she reached misaki she saw her eyes wide open, teeth smiling, and her curtsying.

His mother started to cry, as if that was her own child. Misaki wanted to comfort her but takumi said it's ok..

**Before…**

In the throne room: before the queen dashed out like a mad woman.

Takumi said one more thing. "I think I've fallen for her." He said, his mom started to cry happily.

( and that's why she was crying when she saw misaki.)

Ok thanks for reading this chap. I'll make a new one, IF! I get 15 reviews

Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Lover's story chapter 6

The wind blew hard, the sun was shining, and it felt considerably warm.

After having gone to the castle (P.S his home.) with takumi and being squeezed to death by the queen herself. And now I'm a princess all of a sudden, what happened to my old, calm, peaceful life!

"Misaki! Try this on it will look cute!" the queen ushered over some gowns for misaki to try on since she's going back to her homeland (read chapter 1 to know her homelands name) today.

"Your majesty"

"Misaki, I told you to call me Elizabeth of Eliza!"

"O-ok, but why do I have to try on all these dresses?"

"You're a lady now, you have to be wearing gowns and crowns and jewelry."

"F-fine ok."

Takumi was waiting on misaki, their ride was here and they needed to be going.

"Takumi! I'm coming out of the room now." Misaki came out wearing a royal blue ankle high chiffon dress with a slit.

"Whoa."

"What's wrong? Is the dress bad?" misaki looked down to her shoes.

Takumi held her chin up, "nope, it's just her lady looks stunning."

"t-t-thank y-you…" misaki's face instantly turned red

"Come on misaki, the carriage is waiting for us."

Misaki nodded and waved to the queen good bye

The carriage outside appearance looked beautiful to misaki.

"Wow..."

"You acting like you've never been in a carriage." Takumi said

"THAT'S BECAUSE I'VE NEVER BEEN IN A CARRIAGE!" misaki snapped back at him

Takumi actually felt scared for a second being screamed at like that from misaki.

"All right sorry, I kinda forgot about that." Takumi apologized in a sincere tone.

But misaki just walked into the carriage more than listen to takumi.

The carriage had leather seats that made you feel like you were sitting on clouds.

"Wow, this carriage's seats are so soft!"

"Yeah, me and my mother had a trip to Italy a few years back and bought some Italian leather and silk."

"Wow. So you've been aroun-!"

"Don't worry the carriage is moving now, it takes a while to get used to because of the bumpy road."

"Sorry for overreacting, what I was going to say is that you've around the world a couple of times?"

"Yea, I have. It was a little bit boring- no it was a lot boring, so was my life; until I met you."

Misaki's face instantly turned red, "w-w-w-what are you talking about, baka!" misaki turned her head towards the window.

"Aww, come on misaki don't hate me!" takumi whined

"I don't hate you, I DESPISE YOU." Now there was a dark aurora around her head to toe.

"Meanie…, anyway we're here you're home country. There not going to be so happy to see me thought."

"What, did you say something takumi?"

"What- ah no I did not say anything."

"Come on get a move on."

"Yea, I'm coming."

Please review my story I know it's a little small sorry about that.


End file.
